Vampirism
A curse that radically changes the anatomy and abilities of the afflicted. Causes paleness, saturated eye-color, elongated and sharpened canines, sharpened nails, slightly pointed ears and depending on the health and intellect of the vampire, vampiric magic abilities. Vampires are impulse-driven, nocturnal predators by nature. They have an extended life span of 150 years of no percievable aging, and at the end of their natural lifes they simply begin turning into dust. They have an intense lust for consuming human blood, and without it, they go feral and edventually die. They usually need no more then 2 liters of blood every 3 nights. They are nocturnal, and if they go out in sunlight, they will experience severe nausia and powerful headaches, which is reducable with wearing cloaks and hoods that protect from the sun, and if their skin is exposed to direct sunlight for too long (approximately 1 minute) they will begin developing burn-like injuries. Even a few seconds of direct exposure leads to redness and soreness on the exposed area. Vampires have been shunned and feared for a very long time and for good reason. But recently an organisation of vampires known as Charlotte's Teaparty have begun civilising vampires, and even built a city exclusively for them. They provide human blood that has been obtained by paid donations from people all over Forthelore, and their transports are known as bloodwagons. Vampires experience a long lasting stage of deep depression not long after being turned. This depression never truly goes away completely, but vampires who outlast the first few years of their vampirism can learn to live with it and truly enjoy their lives as vampires. Vampires have an extremely developed sense of taste, which is why they are sometimes hired as detectives. They can tell from a simple lick of an object the objects recent history. Everything from what kind of person touched it last (race, age, gender, occupation) and that persons mood and hormone levels as well as many facts about his or her body based on the chemical composition of their sweat, blood or saliva. That is also why vampires can get very invested in the blood they consume. Each vampire has his/her own specific taste in what type of blood they preffer. Some vampires like the taste of young blood, others preffer any female blood, and some like the blood of someone who got alot of exorcise. If a child is afflicted with vampirism, they will continue aging, but only until they reach their prime (usually between their early 20's and late 30's). The same goes if an old person gets infected. They age backwards to around their prime and their lives are extended to about 150 years from the day they were born (as humans). Vampires can mate with other vampires, but not with humans. Vampires have superior nightvision, but in daylight they have trouble seeing due to brightness and have some trouble focusing their vision. Stats: +20% Strength +40% Movement speed +300% Night vision +20% Attractiveness, charisma +20% Reflexes +20% General sensory acuteness The vampiric magic abilities that some vampires can learn include animal transformation, hypnosis, levitation, invisibility and telepathy.